lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellesandra Hayford
Ellesandra Hayford is the daughter of Carsten, and Lessa Hayford making her a member of and the current Lady of House Hayford. Ellesandra has six siblings in the form of Kaven, Carsten, Mathew, Leeta, Sarah, and Jaelline of which her brother Kaven was a gentle young man unfit for war who went to the Battle of Jeutenburg and was killed during the siege, her brother Carsten would be injured during the siege of Efford Hold a castle west of Hayford and died of infection at Hayford, her brother Mathew was slain during a fever that spread throughout Hayford, her sister Leeta was slain during the same fever that spread throughout Hayford. Ellesandra Hayford was born the fifth child of Carsten, and Lessa Hayford and at the time of her birth she stood fifth in the line of succession behind four elder brothers leaving her with little chance of succession. At the age of four she was betrothed into House Bolten member Domeric Bolten, and it was waited four more years before they met so that she would at least have a chance to gain some age. During this time waiting she was inside Hayford when it was embroiled in the fight between House Pree and House Bolten after a disagreement about hostages led to war between the two parties and this eventually caused a siege of Hayford which lasted for months and led to disease spreading in the castle which killed her mother, and two siblings. At the treaty of Ranhold the betrothal of Elessandra and Domeric was ended, but in return it was agreed that once she reached the age of six it would be Larra Hayford that would be sent to the Dreadfort to act as a hostage. When she was twelve she watched her father die of foolishness after he taunted Gregor Brobane of whom slaughtered him in front of nearly all the remaining Hayford`s and it was only after the intervention of Sandor Brobane that Carsten was stopped from fighting Gregor. When the Conflict in Bolten arose her brother Kaven was Lord of Hayford and alongside Christoph would lead the forces of House Hayford to the east. During these battles her uncle and both brothers would eventually die with Carsten returning to Hayford nearly dead, and despite Ellesandra and others best efforts he died. Made the Lady of House Hayford only a week later she was forced to deal with attacking forces of House Lannister, and after a two week siege she surrendered the city to them. History Early History At the age of four she was betrothed into House Bolten member Domeric Bolten, and it was waited four more years before they met so that she would at least have a chance to gain some age. Pree Rebellion Main Article : Pree Rebellion During this time waiting she was inside Hayford when it was embroiled in the fight between House Pree and House Bolten after a disagreement about hostages led to war between the two parties and this eventually caused a siege of Hayford which lasted for months and led to disease spreading in the castle which killed her mother, and two siblings. Treaty of Ranhold At the treaty of Ranhold the betrothal of Elessandra and Domeric was ended, but in return it was agreed that once she reached the age of six it would be Larra Hayford that would be sent to the Dreadfort to act as a hostage. Killing of Carsten Hayford Main Article : Killing of Carsten Hayford II. When she was twelve she watched her father die of foolishness after he taunted Gregor Brobane of whom slaughtered him in front of nearly all the remaining Hayford`s and it was only after the intervention of Sandor Brobane that Carsten was stopped from fighting Gregor. 'Family Members' Tyrek Lannister Cover.jpg|Tyrek Lannister - Husband|link=Tyrek Lannister 'Relationships' Tyrek Lannister Cover.jpg|Tyrek Lannister - Lover|link=Tyrek Lannister Category:House Hayford Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Matriarch